A veces se atrevía a soñar
by Dark Luar
Summary: Severus Snape tenía un fantasma más de los que recordaba, y a veces se atrevía a soñar que esa pequeña ilusión se hacía realidad. One-shot de regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida Narcisa Snape.


**Disclaimer**: Serevus Snape y Narcissa Malfoy pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, pero Narcisa Snape es propiedad exclusiva de ella misma.

**Summary**: Severus Snape tenía un fantasma más de los que recordaba, y a veces se atrevía a soñar que esa pequeña ilusión se hacía realidad.

**Pareja:** Narcissa Malfoy y Severus Snape

**Notas de la autora**: Dedicado por su cumpleaños a mi querida amiga **Narcisa Snape** (sé que fue hace un par de días, pero estoy en época de exámenes, lo siento). Porque sin duda es una de las personas más dulces y mejor persona que conozco, y porque sé que le encanta esta pareja. No sé qué tal me habrá quedado, pero espero que no sea un regalo demasiado penoso. Feliz cumpleaños de todo corazón y un millón de besos, guapísima.

-

**··.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·. A VECES SE ATREVÍA A SOÑAR .·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.··**

by Dark Luar

-

Severus Snape conocía muy bien a los fantasmas. A él le seguían el de un amor no correspondido, el de una venganza no justificada, el de una muerte injusta, el de un perdón nunca concedido y el de un pecado aún por expiar. Y todos llevaban el nombre de una flor.

Pero desde hacía un tiempo había descubierto que había fantasmas que no sabía que tenía. Como el de Narcissa Malfoy. Cuando ella llegó a su casa a suplicarle ayuda para su hijo, Severus se dio cuenta de que ese espectro estaba allí desde hacía años, aunque no se hubiera fijado antes en él. El espectro de unos ojos azules que podían atravesarle el alma.

Él tenía claro que aún amaba a Lily. A pesar de que hacía años ya de su muerte, la pelirroja siempre había sido y seguiría siendo el amor de su vida. El problema, si es que así podía llamarlo, era que también sentía algo por Narcissa. Algo que no sabía cómo definir. Demasiados años de guerra y pocos seres queridos habían dejado huella en Severus y ahora no lograba definir sus sentimientos hacia la esposa de Lucius Malfoy.

Le había llamado la atención desde el primer día de vivir en el castillo de Hogwarts. A pesar de que tanto ella como el que sería su marido algún tiempo después eran cinco años mayores que él, estaba claro que no podía evitar fijarse en ellos. Eran como la realeza del castillo, como una élite distante que pretendían recordarles a todos cual era su lugar. Y con él lo habían conseguido. Sabía demasiado bien cual era su lugar. Y éste no era precisamente junto a Narcissa.

Ella le fascinaba. Tal vez fuera esa la mejor forma de describirlo, aunque seguía pareciéndole insuficiente. Una palabra demasiado simple para un sentimiento tan complejo, para una persona tan sofisticada. Demasiado simple porque aunque definía la atención que prestaba a cada uno de sus movimientos, de sus gestos, de sus palabras, no abarcaba también la preocupación, el desasosiego, la imperiosa necesidad de protegerla de todos los males que se cernían sobre ella como una sombra oscura y fría. Aquel a quien debían servir.

A menudo se cuestionaba a sí mismo si no debería huir, abandonarlo todo y a todos a su suerte y llevársela a ella consigo, rescatarla de ese negro abismo que les esperaba como condena de unos errores pasados de los que ya se habían arrepentido hacía tiempo aún sin poder expiarlos. Pero un fantasma pelirrojo, un tatuaje en el antebrazo y un juramento de fidelidad tenían fijado su destino desde años atrás. No tenía escapatoria. Ninguno de ellos la tenía.

Ni siquiera ese desenlace que tantos habían augurado con mayor o menor acierto, el hermoso rostro que perseguía su mente se vería libre de desasosiegos. Y es que Severus conocía bien a Albus. Si él decía que así terminaría todo, es que así tenía que ser. Y no podía hacer más que cumplir los designios de aquellos que tenía poder sobre él. Y ella sufriría. Y él no podría evitarlo.

Sentía que moría solo de pensar en esos profundos ojos azules derramando lágrimas por un error que había ido de Lucius más que suyo. Porque Severus amaba esos ojos. Fríos y gélidos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero capaces de atravesar su alma y llegar a lo más profundo de su ser. Se veían perfectos en su pálido rostro y en perfecta consonancia con su pelo claro. Porque Severus también amaba ese pelo.

Ella casi siempre llevaba el pelo recogido cuando le veía. Sujeto en un elegante moño o con unas trenzas pequeñas que despejaban su cara. Pero a veces Severus soñaba con ella sin poder evitarlo y entonces se acercaba lentamente a su pelo, rozándolo con las yemas de los dedos y enredando en ellos algunos de los largos mechones. Soñaba que su larga y rubia melena se deslizaba entre sus dedos en una catarata de hebras doradas suaves como la seda.

Cuando eso sucedía su mente solía negarse a despertar enseguida y luchaba por revivir una y otra vez como se imaginaba que sería ese tacto, ese olor, esa sensación de plenitud que parecía alcanzarle por unos instantes.

Mas luego despertaba para encontrarse de nuevo en esa realidad que le superaba, que no le dejaba respirar, que le recordaba que su futuro ya estaba marcado y no podría cambiarlo por más que quisiera. Que le recordaba que, de algún modo, no le estaba permitido alcanzar todo aquello que deseaba.

Pero, pese a todo, en ocasiones se atrevía a soñar, y pensaba que el nombre Narcissa Snape no sonaba tan mal...

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Bueno, Cissy, ¿qué te ha parecido? ¿un intento un poco patético, verdad? Hace tiempo que no publico por estos lares y esta pareja "no me va" demasiado, así que no supe hacerlo mejor. Me vi incapaz de salirme demasiado del cannon, así que mencioné a Lily, pero es casi de pasada y espero que no te importe. En fin, si resulta que tengo suerte y sí que te gustó ya sabes que regalarme por mi cumple xD. De nuevo millones de besos, nos vemos, preciosa.


End file.
